In electromagnetic telemetry, the presence of noise from unwanted electromagnetic sources can threaten the reliability of a telemetry uplink. Such noise can be generated by a wide variety of devices associated with electromagnetic energy including mud motors, wellhead equipment, AC units, vehicles, welding equipment, consumer electronics (including residential microwave appliances), etc.